Field of the Invention
This application relates to fixtures. In particular, this application relates to the design and use of a fixture having a quick release functionality which can be used in connection with parts designed to have no built-in release mechanism.
Description of the Related Technology
In many industries, measurement fixtures are used to verify the dimensional quality parts used. For example, in the automotive industry, measurement fixtures are used to verify the dimensional quality of parts of the car. Automobile parts are often manufactured out of materials which can deform when not supported in the position that those parts will ultimately be positioned on an automobile. For example, many automobile parts are now manufactured out of plastics or other composites which are flexible and can bend when subject to gravitational forces.
When measuring automobile parts to verify their dimensional quality, they are often held in place by a fixture. The fixture is typically designed to be a true representation of the relevant portion of the automobile, for example, the portion which receives the measured part and supports it after installation. Ideally, the fixture will not suffer from dimensional errors which can often be introduced during the automobile manufacturing process. Thus, the fixture will be optimally a real—life representation of the ideal error—free automobile.
Many automobile parts are mounted on the automobile using single-use fasteners which are designed to be inserted but not removed. One example of these types of mounts are plug like plastic pins (commonly referred to as “clips” or “plastic clips”) which are designed for one-direction use, and are intended to be inserted into a cavity without any design capability for removal. Because of their inability to be removed easily, it can be quite difficult to make fixtures for parts that are mounted with clips. This is because once the part is mounted on the fixture, the part is designed not to be released.